<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day At the Beach | LoveRival Shipping by PantaParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833064">Day At the Beach | LoveRival Shipping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantaParty/pseuds/PantaParty'>PantaParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby &amp; Sapphire &amp; Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Day At The Beach, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Emerald Version, Pokemon Ruby Version, Pokemon Sapphire Version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantaParty/pseuds/PantaParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, Brendan, May, and Wally try to go to the beach :3 - but it all goes wrong<br/>[This is pretty much it, but enjoy!]</p><p>[Brendan, Wally, and May are 18. Max is 12.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuru | Wally &amp; Yuuki | Brendan, Mitsuru | Wally/Yuuki | Brendan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day At the Beach | LoveRival Shipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car's engine drones on, as it's wheel's harshly skid along the warm tarmac. In the front of the car, a brunette is scolding her younger brother, for meddling with the radio. "I told you not to touch anything Max!" May groaned, fiddling with it, as she tried to keep her eyes focused on the road. "May, watch the road, I'll fix it." Max mumbled, he reached his hands out toward it, but May slaps his hands away. "No, you'll only make it worse." Max pulls away in frustration, and grumbles angrily to himself, as he peers out the window.</p><p> </p><p>In the back of the car, a bemused Brendan, flicks through a Pokèsports magazine, as he wraps his arms around the other person in the back of the car. A blushing Wally, tries to pull away, but after a few moments, he gives up, setting his book down. "B-brendan," Wally chokes out, his breathing becoming slightly hard, "I c-can't breathe." Brendan apologetically retracts his arms, "Sorry Wally, I didn't mean to hurt you." Brendan admits, he places a comforting hand on the green haired boy's shoulder. "It's o-okay, Brendy, I know you w-were only trying to h-help." Wally gives him an honest smile, before moving back into the embrace. Brendan nods knowingly, the green haired boy, is known to exhibit symptoms of nausea on long car trips like this, and he had Wally's medication tucked away in his satchel, just in case it was needed. Wally goes back to his book, while Brendan starts messing around with Wally's locks. He smirks, as Wally lets out small whimpers, he pulls his fingers away quickly, but still keeps his arms protectively wrapped around Wally.</p><p> </p><p>"B-brendan, it's too hot" Wally exclaims, using his book as a makeshift fan, he slightly pulls away from him, but keeps his fingers intertwined with Brendan's. "May.. did you uh.. not get the aircon fixed, yet?" Brendan quips. May doesn't respond, her face scrunches up in distress. "Uh.." she panics slightly, looking at the heating system of the car, and attempts to set the temperature to cool. May laughs nervously. Max feels the urge to face palm. "So you decided to take us on a 2 hour roadtrip, on a day like this, with no air conditioning, in a stuffy car." May flushes slightly, "W-well, it's not like I wanted this to happen <strong>Max</strong>!" She raises her voice slightly, as her eyes slowly begin drifting toward her brother, instead of on the road. "L-look out!" Wally calls out, as the car jerks forward into a stop sign.</p><p> </p><p>Brendan, hurriedly wraps his arms around Wally, to stop him from flying forward. May, grabs onto her brother's arm, as the stop sign smashes through the windshield. May, and Max leap into each other's arms, forgetting all about their recent fight, while Wally whimpers in fear. "B-brendy.." Brendan tightens his grip, as he soothes Wally's matted hair. "It's okay Wally, I'm here baby.." Brendan whispers sweetly into his boyfriend's ear. "Uh.. sorry to interrupt, but we sorta need to get out of here.." Max interjects, bending over to reach his backpack, which was safely stowed underneath his chair. May, grabs her canvas bag, and her coffee cup - which luckily had a plastic covering to protect it.</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Brendan nods firmly, he begins to softly pry Wally off him, while continuing to comfort him. Wally sniffles slightly, but manages a small smile, Brendan sends out Grovyle, to help them unpack the car. Wally, looks confused for a second at Grovlye's sudden appearance, then sends out Gallade, and Azumarill, "A-azumarill, can you help me carry the icebox?" "Azu! Azu!" Azumarill chirps enthusiastically, as it helps it's trainer. "Hey, hey," Brendan grins, "I can carry that for you." Wally pouts slightly, "I can d-do it." He puffs out his cheeks, as he successfully pulls the icebox to the shade of a couple trees. "Sorry, Wally, it's just I worry about you." Brendan admits, it's true though, Wally's asthma attacks have increased in frequency, they almost happen daily to his poor boyfriend. "I k-know, you only w-w-want what's best for m-me..."</p><p> </p><p>Brendan nods, and unpacks the rest of the car. "Uh May," he shoots a glance toward her, "Where are we?" May mumbles to herself, as she fiddles with her Pokegear, "Uh.. uh.." her mumbling, increases in volume, as she begins to tear at her hair "I have no idea.." Wally's breathing becomes harsher, and harsher, as he curls into a ball, sitting beside his Azumarill, who worriedly looks at it's trainer. "Zu, zu!" it calls to Brandon, begging him to help it's trainer. Brendan reaches into his satchet, and hands Wally his inhaler, while rubbing soothing circles into Wally's back. "It's okay, just let it all out." Wally's shaking hands takes a grasp of it, and he pretends breathing normally, as his Gallade protectively stands near him. "Heh," Gally sheepishly murmurs, he hides his face in his hands, as he turns to pet his Azumarill. I open up the icebox, and hand him a bottle of water. He shakes his head slightly, and breathes in deeply, trying to replenish his oxygen deprived lungs. Brendan reaches over to him again, and pulls back Wally onto his lap. "You okay?" Wally shakes his head feverishly, "I feel k-kinda," Wally violently throws up, all over the ground, barely missing Brendan's sneakers, "s-sick."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." Brendan smiles slightly, "We just need to get you cleaned up alright?" Wally offered a small smile, not wanting to look at Brendan out of embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry..." Brendan just shook his head slightly, offering a hand to Wally. Brendan starts by wiping the drops of vomit around his partner's mouth using a tissue, then he sends out Pelipper to clean up using hydro pump. Placing his hands on his hips, the corner of his mouth turn up slightly in a smug manner. "Alright then, all sorted!"</p><p> </p><p>"B-rendan," Wally smiles. "I-i'm n-not sure what I would do without you.." he blushes slightly, whilst chewing on a mint, to neutralise the putrid scent of vomit. "I l-love you..." Brendan flashes a smile, before wrapping one of his arms around the green haired boy's shoulder. "Ditto, Wally."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eventually</strong>, the group were recused by the Hoenn Coast guard, not before Max, and May had several arguments, leading to prolonged moments of silence. Despite this, the whole group - especially Wally, knew they would never forget this cursed day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I write more Pokemon oneshots? I'm working on uploading my Danganronpa stories, very soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>